


10 Things I Love About Jonas

by fictitious99



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Friendship, Internal Monologue, M/M, Unrequited Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictitious99/pseuds/fictitious99
Summary: Isak loves Jonas.





	10 Things I Love About Jonas

**10 Things I Love About Jonas**

 

Isak loves Jonas. Because Jonas is his best friend. Because Isak is in love with Jonas.

 

  1. Isak loves Jonas’ hair, it was the first thing Isak noticed about Jonas. Isak noticed it was very pretty and Isak loved it.
  2. Isak loves how expressive Jonas’ eyebrows are. Whenever he laughs at something or when he’s confused when doing homework. Isak loved this because it meant he always knew what Jonas was thinking and he didn’t have to worry where he stood with him
  3. Isak loves that Jonas is so passionate about everything. There isn’t anything that Jonas doesn’t have an opinion on. Although he rolls his eyes with Eva he loves hearing Jonas rant about capitalism and the materialistic culture of today.
  4. Isak loves the way Jonas’ nose gets red in the cold Norwegian weather and how he rubs his hands together and places them over his face to warm himself up. 
  5. Isak loves the way that Jonas licks his lips when he eats, the pinkness of his tongue and the way his lips glisten
  6. Isak loves the way he looks when he kisses Eva. The way he holds her so gently. The way his jaw looks in profile.
  7. Isak loves the way Jonas knows when to ask questions and when to let Isak come to him when he needs advice and knows what Isak is thinking and always knows how to solve the problem
  8. Isak loves how Jonas knows how to under react when Isak explains what’s been making him act oddly
  9. Isak loves that Jonas shows him that he can talk to the boys about everything and anything, including talking to the boys about boys. Jonas supports Isak with everything. 
  10. Isak loves that Jonas helped Isak find his love for Even.



 

Isak loves Jonas. Because Jonas is his best friend. Because Isak is in love with Even.

 

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is a tiny drabble I wrote on the coach going to uni. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
